The purpose of the Science and Health: Ascertaining Research Education (SHARE) Consortium is to produce a biomedical/health pipeline mechanism for undergraduate American Indian/Alaska Native students (AI/AN).The SHARE Consortium consists of the following collaborators: American Indian Research and Education Center (AIREC) University of Nevada, Las Vegas (UNLV) within the School of Community Health Sciences (Primary Institution), Stone Child College (Tribal College), Keweenaw Bay Ojibwa Community College (Tribal College) and College of Southern Nevada (Community College). The SHARE Consortium will design a program that will encompass AI/AN students currently in Associate degree programs to transition into a mentored rigorous biomedical/health research track, through the extension of on-campus/on-line course offerings for college partners, expansion of scientific mentors and increased research skill building for faculty and students. Aim 1: Strengthen the institutional infrastructures of the SHARE Consortium to increase 4 year degrees for American Indian/Alaska Natives in areas of biomedical/health. Aim 2: Develop collaborative pipeline efforts that focus on research faculty mentoring for American Indian/Alaska Native students which encompasses rigorous biomedical/health research opportunities. Aim 3: Identify additional Tribal Colleges to collaborate with SHARE. Activities wil include, but not be limited to, identifying faculty and administrative partners, assessing research resources (labs and faculty/mentors), and assessing academic programs. These activities will ensure that there is maximum synergy for the BUILD program